Kazan Castle
Kazan Castle was once protected by the blessings of the fire god Kagutsuchi. An expansive city developed around it, hundreds flocking to the castle gates every day to pray in the shrine. Samurai from far and wide came to train in its serene gardens, honing their skills away from the the battlefields. The castle remained untouched by the faction wars for years, but no longer. Gone are the faithful, only enemies knock on the gates now. Overview Kazan Castle, like other Breach mode maps, is a long map with three parts. Phase one is just outside its outer walls, phase two located in one of the inner yards between the inner and outer wall, with the final phase being the keep where the Commander waits. Phase one takes place in the village outside the castle. Many of the houses destroyed serve as archer points that overlook the path to the gate. A wall has been destroyed by artillery fire and created a ramp up above the gate. The houses on the other side are relatively intact and hold the healing zone as well as a shield banner. Once the castle is breached, the battering ram will have to make a long stretch to reach the keep. Bridges connect both sides of the main path, one of the bridges holding the shield banner. The healing zone sits in front of a dojo that sits opposite of the archer points and within the dojo is the Guardian. Close to the final gate is a ballista. In the final phase is the keep. There is only a single archer point. Warriors can also take the zipline across to reach a small tower with a healing zone at its base and a ballista at the top. The only thing that stands between the ballista and the Commander is a bell. In Breach, the Attackers have traversed the city and are ready for the final assault. They stand next to the ram as they chant, slamming their pikes to the ground. Inside, the Defenders come under assault from artillery pieces. A pikeman rush to the wall, spotting the army and alerting the fortress. The Attackers finish their chant with one final cheer. Sections * Trivia * During one of the Warrior's Den that described the creation process of the Breach maps, the Castle reflects the methodical and eloquent nature of the Samurai. The main path is straight, and even the side lanes are square, cornered like a grid. *This map, as mentioned in the Warrior's Den, is the only one where the Attackers has a mean of entering above the gate in the first phase through means outside ladders and ramps. This is possible by the tower on the far left side of the battlefield: this tower has a rope at the top that leads all the way to the gate. **This map is also the only one lacking a Ballista in the first phase. *"Kazan" (火山) means "Volcano" in Japanese. **The fire god Kagutsuchi, by which the city was blessed by, is famed in Japanese folklore. He is the son of Izanami and Izanagi, the two gods of creation, and is the primary god of fire. He is also the father of a variety of gods, from those of war to those of mountains. As fire was widespread due to the wood and paper architecture of Japan, appeasing rituals were often held for Kagutsuchi. **Kagutsuchi's primary association to volcanoes is when his father killed him after his mother died (Kagutsuchi caused burns during birth), his severed body parts became volcanoes. Gallery Castle.jpg KazanBallista.jpg KazanBridge.jpg KazanDojo.jpg KazanDojoInterior.jpg KazanHut.jpg KazanShrine.jpg KazanTemple.jpg KazanTower.jpg KazanWall.jpg KazanWall2.jpg Fh maps kazan castle-detail img-01.jpg Fh maps kazan castle-detail img-02.jpg Fh maps kazan castle-detail img-03.jpg Fh maps kazan castle-detail img-04.jpg Fh maps kazan castle-detail img-05.jpg Fh maps kazan castle-detail img-06.jpg Kazan Castle Showcase de:Schloss Kazan